Elena's Apology
by MovieVillain
Summary: For those who want Elena to apologize to Caroline for what she did to her while her humanity was turned off, then here's your chance. Caroline has a childhood friend who will make her apologize. Special guest star: Seto Kaiba from Yu Gi Oh! and it's set during season four.
1. Reunion

I took a visit to Mystic Falls when my childhood friend from abroad, Caroline Forbes, told me that her mother, Liz, got hospitalized so I decided to check things out. Of course, I bring along Mokuba for the trip.

Ever since Yugi has won the duel against the Pharaoh in an attempt to set him free from the world, I started to believe in the supernatural. The supernatural things like vampires, werewolves, immortal beings, and etc.

Caroline...

I remembered her when I was a little kid. I thought of a flashback about it.

_I was doing some business in Mystic Falls to complete my test given by my stepfather, Gozaburo. I got some businesses owned by me to pay him the money he loaned me for it. Suddenly, I noticed a girl who has blonde hair and she looks attractive._

_Also, she got into trouble by some thugs, who wanted to rob her._

_"Hey, leave her alone!" I exclaimed to confront them._

_"Oh look, if it isn't a rude kid! I'll get you, too!" one thug stated._

_"I'll agree! Let's go!" another thug stated._

_The two leave her alone to fight me, but I managed to take them down so easily._

_"Are you okay?" I asked, extending my hand to her._

_"Yes, I'm okay," she replied back._

_"My name is Seto Kaiba."_

_"My name is Caroline Forbes."_

_It was this day we became good friends. During this time, I stayed at her home and her mother, Sheriff Forbes, or Liz as she wants me to call her by her first name since I had become a good family friend. In turn, I want them to call me Seto._

The flashback ends.

Mokuba and I went to Liz's hospital room where she is resting, not to mention she got injuries.

"Liz!" I called for her.

"Seto, Mokuba, how good to see you two," she said with a smiling face.

"It's good to see you, Sheriff Forbes," Mokuba holds her hand for sympathy.

"Please, call me Liz, like what your brother does."

"Okay..."

"Liz, what happened to you?" I asked with concern, holding her hand as well.

"Seto, I know you don't believe in the supernatural, but there's one thing you should know. The one who attacked me was Elena."

I was shocked at this.

Elena? As in Elena Gilbert?

That girl... I hate her. If Yugi wasn't enough of a big nuisance, I remembered the time I challenge her into Duel Monsters, and I lost.

"What do you mean?" I asked the question.

She started to tell me everything that was going on; Caroline becoming a vampire, and Elena becoming one as well. Especially the part where the latter has told her of how she attacked her without remorse or compassion; her humanity has been turned off.

"I'm going to file this in the category of 'not good'," I stated before I make a face palm. I never forgot who said this line. _Damn it, Wheeler. Saying this line makes me wanna puke!_

"Yeah, she's kinda like you, Seto," Mokuba stated and that makes me wanna puke as well.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this problem," I stated before leaving. "Let's go, Mokuba."

"Okay..." my little brother followed me.

We walked through the halls of the hospital to see Caroline standing in front of us. She's all grown up.

"Seto..." she muttered. As I approached her closely, she looks upset. "So, my mom told you about me being a vampire."

"Yeah, about that..." I'm not sure what to say about this, but I'm not afraid of her.

"I'm not going to run away," she holds my hand. "I'm still the little girl you used to save me from the thugs years ago."

She hugs me, and I heard crying from her.

"It's me. It's me."

I return the hug.

"I know..."

The truth is, I know the real Caroline wouldn't hurt anyone without remorse or compassion. Unlike Elena; the thought about her makes me want to hurt her for hurting my friend.

We let go of the hug as Mokuba approaches us.

"Hey there, Mokuba," she patted him in the head.

"Good as usual, Caroline," he replied back with a smile.

"Now that you're here, can you tell me about your friend, Elena; being a vampire, humanity turned off, attacking you and your mother?" I asked.

"Since when did you believe in the supernatural?" she asked with humor on her face.

"Ever since my last trip to Egypt..." I muttered, opening up the truth about this.

"Very well. I'll tell you about it, then," we started walking out of the hospital afterwards. "Along the way, you tell me what happened to Egypt that made you believe in the supernatural."

It looks our reunion begins to look good.


	2. Damon

As Mokuba and I went to her house, she started to tell us about how Elena had a sire bond with a vampire named Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore's older brother, ever since she became a vampire. She told me of how her brother, Jeremy, died by the hands of Silas. Since then, she switched her humanity off when Damon said so.

"I see..." I drink up a cup of tea to relieve of the events. "Well, the best thing we can do to stop Elena is to get to Damon."

"That's the same thing I've been thinking of."

Now, we went to his home to confront him.

"Ah, Caroline!" Damon exclaimed with greeting. "And who's that?"

"My name is Kaiba, Seto Kaiba," I replied with disdain for the guy. I hate him. I hold Mokuba's hand to protect him if this vampire is going to hurt him.

"What brings you here?" he asked Caroline.

"I want you to turn on Elena's humanity right now," she demanded.

Suddenly, he started to run away so fast I can't catch up.

_Is this how fast vampires are?_ I thought with dismay.

In a matter of seconds, Caroline grabs a hold of him, but not before she hits him in the groin. That hurts.

"What do you want with me?" Damon asked her.

"It's not me, it's him," she replied, pointing at me.

I grabbed him by his shirt with my two hands in anger.

"Give Elena her humanity back, now!"

"I may have told her turn it off, Kaiba, but I no longer control her."

"Then, tell me how to stop her."

"You can't. Unless if you a wooden stake or vervain with you..."

If I'm not mistaken, only he could turn her humanity, but he won't do it right now, so I let him go.

"Come on, Caroline, Mokuba."

We walked out of the house as we discuss the next part of the plan.

"What now?" Mokuba asked.

"I say to confront her, that's what, and I'll do it alone," I replied.

I could see both gasped at this idea.

"You're crazy!" Caroline opposed the idea.

"I will do whatever it takes to make her pay for hurting you and your mother," I said. "And that's final."


	3. Kaiba vs Elena 1

For the night, I walked to Elena's house on my own, and I took hold of my card amulet. I remembered Damon said I need vervain for protection so I had Caroline make a liquid version of it. Therefore, I laced my item with it, giving me protection when fighting her.

"So you're waiting for me..." Elena walked from behind me, and judging by her acting like she doesn't care, her humanity is switched off. "Seto Kaiba."

"Elena Gilbert..." I muttered, not bothered of the fact that I haven't seen her for a long time.

"What are you doing here?" she asked ruthlessly.

"What do you think? You're going to pay for what you did to Caroline!" I exclaimed.

"Is that so? Why do you care about her? I'm ruthless, like you are."

The very thought about her saying this makes me sick.

"You're wrong, Elena. I'm not like you, and you're not like me," I retorted.

"You're doing this for her? Pathetic," she insulted my idea.

Not only I don't like anyone hurting or insulting Mokuba, but also Caroline getting the same treatment.

"You bitch!" I run to her closely so I could punch her face, but she blocked it. "Elena!"

"Wow! Kaiba, it really is you!" she exclaimed, but with no emotion.

"I've got a lot of questions for you!" I jumped myself away from her. "But before that, I'm going to beat you up!"

"Let's dance!"

We run up to each other as I throw punches at her, but with her being a vampire, she's too quick to dodge. Luckily, when she grabbed my left hand where I am going to punch her, I kick her in the stomach, sending her off to the ground. Once she's down, I jumped so high to pin her down, but she dodges that. Next, I tried to make a barrage of punches, but she's too fast, and then she tried to punch me in the stomach. However, her hand started to hurt like it's burning her. It must be the card I laced with vervain saving me from this attack.

"So you got vervain laced on your card," she muttered with no emotion.

"That's right," I replied back.

We continue the fight. I tried to do a kick to knock her down, but Elena is fast to dodge this and kicked me from behind, knocking me down to the ground.

"Seto!" I heard Mokuba calling for me. Not only is he here, but also Caroline.

"What are you two doing here? Stay out of this!" I exclaimed.

I noticed Elena is looking at my little brother, and I can tell she's going to do something to him real bad. I got to defend him as she is about to attack him so I throw my card and throw it to her head, burning her from the vervain. Weakened from this, I send a punch to her face.

"If you think about attacking my brother, then you're going to pay for that," I said angrily.

"I don't care," Elena stated.

"Of course you don't. After all, your humanity is switched off that you've become a ruthless killer!"

I run to her, but she grabbed me. Unfortunately, I don't have my card to defend myself so she hits me in the face with her elbow.

"Seto, no!" Mokuba exclaimed for my safety.

"Damn, you lousy..." Caroline is about to run to her to defend me.

"No, Caroline! Don't butt in! Mind your own business!" I exclaimed, making her stop. "I'm fighting her right now, so this fight is mine!"

I screamed as I tried to send a punch to her face with my right hand. She dodges it, and hits me on my stomach with her knee. Once again, I was thrown off the ground for that.

I heard Caroline is about to take a step for this battle, but I won't let her.

"This fight is mine, Caroline. Stay out of this."

"So be it," Elena said as she approaches me.

"Finally!" I tried to make an attack, but she hits me in the stomach with her knee again.

Then, she started to brutalize me in so many ways.

_All these years, nothing has changed. How can that be? First, on Duel Monsters, and now, on a physical fight? I'm so humiliated._

Elena grabbed me by my neck. To think she has super strength when she's a vampire...

"I'm impressed, Kaiba, but you're weak. You're weak because a vampire like me is superior," she said before she uses come kind of power to make me see hallucinations and illusions.

Not only I'm hurt physically, but also mentally.

She puts me down, and Caroline comes to attack her so she could defend me.

I saw the fight for a few seconds before I fell into unconsciousness.


	4. Hospital

Next thing I know is that I woke up in bed to see that I'm in a hospital room. I was wearing a hospital gown and I have an IV attached to my right arm. I remove it to see Mokuba is coming and he has a fruit basket with him.

"You're up, big brother!" he exclaimed.

"Mokuba..." I tried to get up, but I feel like I'm hurt all over my body.

"Don't stand up or you'll hurt yourself more."

I agree with him so I decided to stay in bed to rest.

"Mokuba, how did I get here?"

"Caroline did. She attacked Elena to defend you, and she carried you to the hospital."

I was relief from this. Even though she's a vampire, Caroline is still the same person I know of ever since childhood. I decided to rest up for the night.


	5. Starting a Duel

It's been days since the attack, and I'm still in the hospital. I'm about to feel better from my injuries both physically and mentally. Caroline sent me a text message that she is coming over to the hospital to visit me, but I was tensed when she decided to invite Elena here as well.

Why would she do that? Does that mean Elena has her humanity turned on again?

Anyway, I'm prepared for this visit when they show up. I'm happy to see Caroline, but not Elena.

"It's good to see you, Caroline," I stated.

"Good to see you, too, Seto," she replied back and we hug. As I see Elena, I look angry at her. We let go of the hug. "I got good news to tell you."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Elena got her humanity back," she replied. "She won't apologize to me for all the horrible things like what she did to me and my mother, but we became friends again."

"Is that so?" I asked while I'm a little upset of the idea. I was thinking of how Elena won't apologize so I turned you. "Why won't you?"

"Because if I do apologize, I will feel a lot of guilt and I couldn't handle it," she replied.

Of course, that's the most obvious answer. In fact, I read one of Caroline's emails regarding Elena that she hasn't apologized so far in her life.

Well, I'm about to change that.

"Elena..." I called for her.

"Huh?" she approaches near me.

I punched her in the face, sending her falling to the ground.

"What the...? Seto, what did you do that to her for?" Caroline asked while helping her best friend get up. As soon as she got up, I shot a glare on her.

"Hey, what's with that look? You don't have to glare at me like that!" Elena is bothered of this.

"You, Elena..." I said.

"Yes, I'm listening."

"I want you to fight me. Fight me now."

As soon as I said this, Caroline looks shocked by this.

"What?" Elena argued of the matter. "We're in the hospital. You're almost recovering. What are you talking about?"

"Shut up and fight!"

Mokuba and Caroline are worried about me doing this, but I won't let her get away with what she did to them.

"Do you really think you have your humanity turned on again? I don't care if that has happened. You shouldn't have got her and Mokuba attacked!"

"What?" Elena looks angry.

"If you won't apologize to Caroline because you couldn't handle the guilt, then I'll make you!" I throw the sheets away and I stand up from my hospital bed. Next, I physically push her down to the ground. "Besides, I'm not talking about fighting you physically, but I'm talking about challenging you to Duel Monsters. It looks like you got your chance to face me again. That is, unless you chicken out."

"Seto, stop this!" Caroline demanded. "Elena, say something! This is crazy!"

After she thinks the matter over for a few seconds, Elena has the answer.

"Actually, this is perfect! I've wanting to beat you in Duel Monsters once again," she replied.

That's what I wanted to hear.

"Hey, come on, you two. Can't we just talk this out peacefully?" Caroline pleaded.

I'm sure as hell I won't let her friend get away with what she did.

"Since it's a school day, we'll duel after class is over. Meet me by the forest. Bring your Duel Disk and your deck."

Mokuba and I left the room, but not before I put on my dueling clothes.

"One question, Seto; how will you beat her if she can use the Dragon Capture Jar on your Blue-Eyes White Dragon? Not only that, but also she has Just Desserts," he asked.

"Then, I'll make use of the Crush Card Virus card to finish the job," I replied.


	6. Kaiba vs Elena 2

We waited for hours in the forest, and I'm getting a little impatient. Elena shows up with her Duel Disk on her wrist and deck on it. Caroline and her mother show up as the audience.

"Now, Elena, before we begin, let me tell you something. If you win the duel, I'll let you go. You won't apologize, but you become friends with Caroline again? So be it, but if you lose, you'll apologize to her, and this is my revenge against you for not only hurting her, but also her mother and my little brother."

"Is this what this is all about?" Elena prepares to duel.

"Yes, it is," I prepare for the duel with my deck on my disk.

"Let's duel!" we exclaimed as we draw five cards. We each have 4000 life points.

"I'll go first. I summon a monster in defense mode," I draw my card, and set my monster. "That ends my turn."

"It's my turn. I summon Beaver Warrior!" she summoned the beaver monster card. "Now, attack his face-down card!"

It started to attack on my monster, but...

"Thank you," I smirked.

"What for?" Elena asked.

"The monster you attacked is Needle Worm. Now, you'll lose five cards on the top of your deck."

The five cards that are on top of her deck are sent to her graveyard. At least I could get rid of some rare cards she has bought in the fight.

"That ends my turn..." Elena should now know that I'm not the same guy she once beat because I come up with this good strategy.

Now that it's my turn, I draw one card.

"I summon my Vorse Raider!" I summoned one of my warrior monster cards. "Now, attack!"

It uses its axe to attack Beaver Warrior, reducing Elena's life points to 3300.

"My move is not over. I'll place one card face-down!"

I put my face-down card to end my turn.

As soon as it's Elena's turn, she smirked on her drawn card.

"I use the Magic Card, Tribute of the Doom to destroy your Vorse Raider!" she activates her magic card, and then summons her monster. "I summon my Summoned Skull!"

It looks like she falls for my trap as soon as she commands it to attack my life points.

"Not so fast, Elena! I activate my Trap Card, Negate Attack! This card will have you stopped attacking my points!" I exclaimed.

"I set one card face-down, and end my turn," she said.

I draw one card, and I smirked.

"Oh well, it's gonna be a bad weather, for I activate my Magic Card, Heavy Storm! This card allows me to destroy all Magic and Trap Cards on the field!"

Now that her face-down Trap Card is out of the way which I think that might be the Dragon Capture Jar, I activate another Magic Card.

"I activate the Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards!" I got two cards, and I'm sure I'm going to win. "Now, I activate the Change of Heart, turning your Summoned Skull against you!"

Now that I got her monster on my side, I make my normal summon.

"I sacrifice the Summoned Skull to summon a monster face-down!" I exclaimed. "And I place one card face-down."

_When the right time comes, I'll reveal my Crush Card and this duel will be over. Say goodbye, you vampiric fool! You're going to pay for not only hurting Caroline and her mother, but also my little brother._

It's Elena's turn...

"I summon a monster in defense mode, and that's all," she puts a card face-down. I think that might be a Morphing Jar.

Now, it's my turn...

"I activate the Magic Card, Raigeki! It destroys all your monsters!" I could tell she is screaming from that. "I summon Giant Germ, and that's all for now!"

I could tell Elena looks surprised when I didn't make it attack. I dare her to attack so I can use my Crush Card. As I saw her looking tense, I know what that means.

"Let me guess. Are you trying to compel me to lose? Right before the battle, I drunk vervain so that wouldn't happen."

It looks Elena is about to go on a breakdown.

"Kaiba, can't we just resolve this normal people?"

"No, you need to pay for hurting Caroline, Liz, and Mokuba, and this is going to happen," I replied sternly.

During her turn...

"I don't have any monsters, so I end my turn."

That's good enough. It's time I activate my trap.

"Now that it's my turn, I activate my Trap Card, Crush Card Virus!" I exclaimed with a smirk as I win the duel.

When that happens, she loses the five cards on her hand.

Now, it's time for my final move.

"I activate the Magic Card, Polymerization, to fuse my three Blue-Eyes in the form of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" I stated as my three monster cards fused to become one powerful monster.

"Ah! It's not fair!" Elena cried.

"Now you will pay for hurting my childhood friend! Neuron Blast Attack!" I exclaimed as my three-headed monster send a blast to her, hitting her life points directly. Since it has 4500 attack points and she has 3300 life points, she has lost her life points to 0.

It looks like I win.


	7. Apology

"Go, Seto! I knew you could win against her this time!" Mokuba cheered as he approaches me.

"Now, Elena, apologize as I promised in our duel," I turn to her while she went down to her knees crying. Next, Caroline and her mother approached.

"Elena?" my childhood friend said.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Huh?"

"I'M SORRY!" she bawled as she wraps Caroline with her arms for a hug. "I'M SO SORRY I TRIED TO KILL YOU!"

"Elena..." Caroline returns the hug, letting her cry in her chest.

Then she let's go of the hug as she turns to Liz.

"I'm so sorry, too, Mrs. Forbes!"

Looks like my plan worked.

I started to walk away from them with Mokuba following me.

"Oh, and Caroline, Liz, you don't owe me anything from this."

"No, of course, you don't," Caroline said.

"Same here," Liz added.

"Come on, Mokuba," I told my brother we should go back to Japan.

"Right..." he replied.

As we went back to Japan, I'm going to write this adventure in my journal at Kaiba Corp.


End file.
